muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sesame Street, Special
Stumping: H. Ross Parrot The text for this article mentions that "The Sesame Street Special Report" was replaced with an H. Ross Parrot sketch in a 1994 airing, but no additional details were mentioned. Can somebody provide more info, or even an image of the skit? --Minor muppetz 03:24, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :The picture posted on H. Ross Parrot's page is of the sketch. In front of an audience of kids and Big Bird, H. Ross stresses the importance of the alphabet, and that it should be said more frequently. He then leads the kids in a recitation. -- MuppetDude 14:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Images? I'm glad this page has images now, but since they're all recycled from other pages, I'm not sure about the format. We've mostly agreed at 300px as preferred size for images. Obviously this wouldn't work with so many, but we don't really do this for any other special pages. Since it was broken into segments, it seems to me a better method would be to just set it up like the actual Sesame episode pages. That, or just use a title card or something and one or two representative images. Thoughts? Right now, it looks like clutter to me. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:51, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :Either one you suggested sounds fine to me. — Scott (talk) 20:16, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I changed the sketch listing to the format used in most Sesame Street episode pages. I moved most of the images into this format, but I can't seem to get the size to match the size of images in other episode pages. As I moved some images, instead of deleting some, I noticed that some sketch descriptions should probably have different pictures (for example, I put in the image of Robert MacNeil that was already on the page, where he is by himself, but it would probably be better to replace it with a still shot of MacNeil, Cookie Monster, and Kermit). There was one picture that I didn't move into thesketch listing, the one with Inzalk Pearlman from the song "Put Down the Duckie", because I think that a picture of Ernie and Hoots from that number should be included in that spot instead. --Minor muppetz 14:41, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Mystery celebrity The celebrity guests list includes Karl Nelson. I don't have the special, and I can't figure out who Karl Nelson is. His IMDB listing just says that he appeared on this special, and on a Disneyland special. Who is he? -- Danny (talk) 12:37, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :Could it be Karl Nelson the NFL player? A Karl Nelson played for the New York Giants from 1983-1989 http://cyclones.cstv.com/genrel/041805aac.html#nelson http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=950DE1DF1E3EF937A25751C1A96F948260 and I remember seeing members of the Giants in uniform in "Put Down The Duckie". -- Melissa (talk) 13:30, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::Perfect, that's it. There's other New York Giants players in the special. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 13:43, 19 June 2006 (UTC)